What Happened next?:Kung Fu Crabtree
by Barbara Wach
Summary: Det. Murdoch and Julia's talk just after the end of "Kung Fu Crabtree" and a bit more.
1. In the Morgue

"What happened next?: Det. Murdoch and Julia's talk just after the end of _Kung Fu Crabtree_"

**!NOW CORRECTED VERSION!**

_**Spoiler alert! Do not read this story if you didn't see episode 16 "Kung Fu Crabtree"!**_

_I don't owe Murdoch Mysteries (but I'd like to...)_

_Again, to make my story more consistent, I used some of the dialogues from "Kung Fu Crabtree" and they are written in italics._

_Please R&R, I love to read that you liked it (I'm also not afraid of constructive critique, I promise to consider your opinion!)!_

_This has been corrected by Ethelfreda, who agreed to correct my stories before publishing. I'll never be able to thank her enough for her huge help!_

* * *

Doctor Grace slowly turned the sculpted head towards them. Detective William Murdoch held his breath... Then he saw him. It was James Gillies! There couldn't be any doubts! Detective Murdoch sighed with relief.

"_He's dead William, he's really dead!" _said Julia smiling widely. Her beautiful eyes were shining leaving no doubt, that she was extremely happy and relieved. "_Oh Will!_ " she sighed quietly just before they hurried into each other's arms forgetting about the world around them.

"_Ehh... you can see yourselves out._..."Doctor Grace's embarrassed voice reminded them they weren't alone.

"_Ah! Doctor Grace, thank you." _said Det. Murdoch. Overwhelmed by his emotions that bombarded him now, he could not think of anything more to say. She knew he was grateful to her, even though she didn't do much. She smiled and quickly left the morgue. She was already late for her rendezvous with Leslie Garland. He will surely forgive her when he learns the reason for her delay. Emily frowned when she remembered that she didn't tell Leslie anything about Julia's problems. Of course she didn't, he was Dr. Ogden's brother-in-law, so it was her decision whether to tell him or not. What surprised the young pathologist, was the fact that she even didn't want to tell him...

"_All this time! Since the rail bridge, he's been lying there." _Julia's voice was full of pure joy.

He nodded. But then Julia frowned. Her face turned from the infinite joy to worry within seconds.

"_But the note, William! And the photographs. Is that all some kind of a terrible joke? Could Gillies have planned this all in advance?"_

'Could he? Really? No. No he couldn't. ' - thought Detective

"_No_." he said "_Someone took these photographs."_ He thought for a while. Once again he walked through the station in his mind. 'Who else was there? And who in spite of that devil, yes devil James Gillies would do such a thing? Who could possibly want them to part? And want it so badly?' Then simplicity and obviousness of that situation stroked him. He suddenly saw the man and reminded himself of all the unusual events of that day. 'You... (he didn't let himself to think that improper word), that was you all along!'

"_I know who did this_." he simply said to Julia.

She shook her head in disbelieve. 'So quickly? After long days of suffering alone and other, when she was frightened that with her decision she have condemned both William and herself, she couldn't believe that he has found the answer within seconds.'

"Who, William?" she asked anxious to know the answer "Who could have done that?"

"Well Julia, " said he hesitating after he realised, that she might not be so easy to convince "it's Darcy's brother."

"Leslie?! That can't be! William, have you lost your mi... " suddenly she became silent, realizing it was not impossible at all. "William, I believe you might be right!"

"I know it seems impossible Julia, but he was at the station house that day. I know I'm right! Dr. Grace was undercover, playing a French lady and then, he suddenly appeared. He had almost ruined the whole plane by his unexpected visit and if Dr. Grace didn't... Oh, never mind! I could swear he had a small camera with him!"

"Yes William, I believe you. That was him who have us the tickets to The Opera!"

"Indeed it was! How could I overlook that? Of course, he gave us the tickets to the opera so he knew we'd be there, and he took the opportunity to take a photo of us."

"We were so terrified by the thought that Gillies had come back, that we weren't thinking reasonably!"

"That was probably what he hoped we would do."

"But what was his motive, William? What on earth did we do to him that he could hate us enough to do that? For him to use Gillies name, the man who killed his brother, is ruthless and heartless."

"Yes Julia, it is heartless. You can't see why he did it? Really? He had to have been furious that you were going to leave his brother. He probably couldn't stand to see us being happy together after Darcy's passing..."

There were a few seconds of silence, while let the idea sink in.

"What shall we do now?"

"Confront him. He does not seem to be a murderer..."

"No, he's not." speaking as a psychiatrist Julia said "People like him rarely carry out their threats."

"Get your coat, I'm going to fetch the Inspector. I'll meet you in front of the station house."

"All right. William... " but he was already gone.

* * *

_It's just the first chapter of course. Don't worry, it will be about what happened after, not only during the episode. I just felt that I'd want to see Julia's reaction to Detective's discovery. Please let me know if you liked it. I have the next chapter (or 2, cause I think this will be three-chapter story, unless you'll want more) in my mind and I'm going to start writing them just after posting this one, but I simply wanted to publish at least part of the story before a new episode airs._

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Facing the enemy

**!NOW CORRECTED VERSION!**

_Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I am happy you liked chapter 1, your positive reviews really mean a lot to me._

_This story was corrected by Ethelfreda._

_Please R&R!_

* * *

He didn't even listen to Julia's answer instead Murdoch just rushed to the station house. The Inspector was in the middle of an emotional discussion with George, but William didn't care.

"_Sir." _Murdochcalled as he beckoned the Inspector to go with him_._

"What is that, Murdoch?" said Brackenreid. He didn't even seem angry that detective interrupted him.

"The body is James Gillies. The bullet matches perfectly and the face rebuild by Dr. Grace and Dr. Ogden looks just like him. That means he wasn't the author of the notes. It was Leslie Garland."

"What?!"

"Leslie Garland, Darcy's Garland younger brother."

"Bloody hell! How did you find it out, Murdoch?"

"He was at the station house on the day when the second photo was taken. You remember, sir? He and Dr. Grace... um..."

"Of, course I remember that!"

"It was also he who gave us tickets to the Opera. He made an appointment with Julia just to say he couldn't attend. He was going to give her the tickets knowing that she would probably ask me to go with her. He had luck to meet us in front of the restaurant, so he was absolutely sure we would both go to the Opera. The rest was simple. It was his revenge on Dr. Ogden and me for her divorce planes and our relationship before and after his brother's death. He wanted us to be parted forever. He was cruel enough to use his brother's murderer's name for that. He knew it was the only person we were afraid of!"

"Bloody bastard!"

"Sir!" admonished William the Inspector as they have juts approached Dr. Ogden

"Pardon me, Doctor."

"It's all right, Inspector." said Julia. "I believe I know where he is! I've seen Emily's notebook with her schedule and she's meeting with him now."

"You have seen?..."

"Never mind that, William! Let's go!"

"Do you have the notes with you, Julia?"

"Yes, I do."

They were moving quickly even they didn't need to.

"Here he is!" said the Inspector.

He was right. Leslie Garland and Doctor Grace were slowly moving towards them laughing and walking arm in arm.

"_Leslie Garland_." said Detective Murdoch when they were close enough. "_We'd like a word."_ three determined people were intensively looking at the young man.

"_To what do I owe the pleasure?_" asked Leslie.

Immediately he saw a photograph of Detective and Julia in Murdoch's outstretched hand. He stared at it for a few seconds, then he looked at the Detective, smiling sardonically. At the same time Dr. Grace slowly and in a complete shock took her hand of , from his arm.

"_You've figured it out! I thought you might."_ said Leslie. His voice was calm. He was more amused than scared or ashamed.

"_It was you?"_ asked Emily, who still couldn't believe it was true.

"_Eh!_ _It was a joke_." the young man tried to make light of it. He didn't want to lose her. In fact, he really began lo like this girl.

Doctor Grace slapped his face and immediately regretted it. She didn't hit him hard enough! She was so ashamed. How could she date such a monster? How could she possibly choose him over George! Emily couldn't stand being next to him for even one more second. Trying to refrain from crying, she almost ran away from that place.

Detective Murdoch took a step forward, but Julia stopped him.

"_William_." she said touching his arm. Then she said to Leslie "_A joke?!"_

"_All right, you want the truth?" _he asked angrily_ "It wasn't a joke. Did you think we were completely ignorant of what went all behind my brother's back?"_

Julia sighed half guilty, half irritated.

"_While you were still married? What was worse than that? Did you think I'd actually forgive you?"_

"_You don't need to forgive me for anything, I've done nothing wrong!" _Julia was literally furious.

"_I've watched you smile, be happy." _ Leslie's voice was now bitter _"You swore that to my brother_. " all his hateful feelings were visible on his face.

There was a moment of silence.

"_If I've committed an offence, then charge me_." he was still very angry "_If not.."_ he gasped and was about to leave.

The Inspector moved quickly towards Leslie and pushed him against the wall.

"_You are here, by under arrest for making death threats against the officer of the law."_

"_Inspector, please..."_ interrupted Julia "_I don't want retribution for this_."

"_I'm not feeling that forgiving._" said the Detective. He was as angry as ever.

"_I'm not forgiving._" she answered with a certain voice as she moved closer to her two-faced brother-in-law. "_I want you to remove your belongings from Darcy's house immediately!"_

Leslie's jaw dropped in shock.

"_Anything remaining past tomorrow will be sold along with his estate!_ " at this point she was almost shouting. "_Good by Mr. Garland_." she added.

No, there was no doubt she didn't forgive him. She hated, yes hated him for what he had done and she made that clear! Leslie looked in Detective's eyes with pure hate.

"_On your way before I change my mind!" _said the Inspector and pushed young man. He was going to make sure that young Garland will disappear.

Julia breathed in and out. She was trembling.

"_Are you all right?_" asked the Detective. He was worried how long it will take her to recover after all of that.

She looked at him and then watched Leslie walking away with Inspector.

"_I've never been better_." she turned towards William and noticed his surprised face. "_We're free, William. We're finally free!_" she has almost started to jump because of her happiness and excitement.

William smiled to her. He seemed less excited, but she knew he was still in shock.

"_Yes we are._" he answered smiling lightly and offered her his arm.

She laughed and so did he. A wide carefree smile appeared on his face. It was such a smile that she rarely saw. The smile of pure happiness. They went together in the opposite direction than Leslie did. Julia laughed once more. They truly were free!

After a few steps William said. "I have to apologize you Julia. I should be more cautious in believing that it was Gillies. If I only were more rational..."

"Please William, you have no reasons to apologize." she interrupted him "And I don't want to talk about it anymore" she said smiling and looking straight in his lovely, brown eyes. "What shall we do now, celebrate?" she inquired.

'Oh yes, Julia. We shall go to lunch and celebrate, and then... Oh no! How could I forgot about it? We can't go and eat now, not without it!'

"William?" asked Julia as he didn't respond for a while. This silence was a little bit awkward...

"I'm sorry Julia. I really have to do something now, but I would be honored if you ate a dinner with me."

"Well, yes of course, William." she was surprised.

Just a moment ago everything was perfect - she and a love of her life were eventually free to be together. And now? What was more important than being together at the moment? She had no idea.

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven." he smiled

"Where shall we go?"

"I'll tell you later."

Charming and mysterious. He wasn't often like that, but it was her William. Not that, who have just told her he has more important things to do than celebrating with her!

"But William, I must now what kind of clothes I should wear!"

"Be elegant."

"As you wish Detective" and she looked at him very playfully.

"I'll see you at seven, Julia." he said and quickly kissed her cheek before he was gone.

'Is that all? 'See you, Julia' and a kiss on the cheek? After all we have gone through he didn't even kissed me properly. Not even hugged me. Why? Has he any doubts now, that nothing prevents us from being together tor the rest of our life? That cannot be! So what is actually happening now?'

* * *

**TBC**

_I can't promise anything, but I'll try to post the last chapter in less than 24 hours time. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this one! BTW, I had to changed rating because of Brackenreid's improper language. _


	3. Dinner

_Some of the dialogues were inspired by episode 17 and another episodes from earlier seasons. A lively discussion which took place on one of MM fan groups was also an inspiration for me._

_**I want to thank Ethelfreda with all my heart. She was so kind to correct my mistakes before I publish my stories. Her huge help can't be overestimated and I actually should write that I wrote it in cooperation with her. Don't be surprised it you'll notice some mistakes even though, because I made tiny changes in a few lines after her correct.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia decided not to think about William's strange behaviour. Instead of that, she concentrated on preparing dinner.

He had so much to do and so little time to do it in. He didn't like rushing like this, but it couldn't be helped. First he made reservations at the restaurant. He was fortunate to get the same table they booked the night they left to listen to the confession he recorded.

That done, he had to prepare something outdoors.

That left, stopping by the florist, getting ready for dinner, and making a quick stop at the station.

"Oh, sir! You look very elegant!", noticed George.

Although he never would have admitted it himself, the Detective did look very handsome in is tuxedo.

"Thank you George. And you seem...", he truly wanted to say something nice "cheerful."

"Well thank you, sir. It's just that our new prisoner is quite nervous..."

"And that is amusing because? ", The Detective was puzzled.

"Sir, I know that this is not going to restore my relationship with Dr. Grace, but watching him not as smooth as usual and behind bars makes me feel better."

"George, do you mean that Leslie Garland is in our prison?!", inquired Murdoch

"I thought you knew that, sir." Now it was constable Crabtree who was puzzled. "Weren't you there when he was arrested?"

"Well yes and no, George." he mumbled "Sir!" he said to Inspector who was just approaching them.

"Murdoch! You look very good me old mucker! Shouldn't you be elsewhere? You're still on holiday!"

"Thank you sir. Constable Crabtree has just told me Leslie Garland is in custody."

"I know your doctor didn't want him to be arrested, but I want a little bastard to know that as long as I am in charge here, he cannot disrespect the law."

"Yes, I understand sir, but Julia..."

"She'll thank me later and so will you. I'm not blind, Murdoch, I saw the expression on your face."

"Well, I was angry at the time..."

"I might not be William Murdoch, but I can see things, my friend. And now I can see you're going to be late for a dinner with a certain lady. You're probably going to ask her a special question, aren't you?"

"Well sir..." mumbled Detective. He wished the Inspector wouldn't get so personal.

"Good luck Murdoch!" said Brackenreid as he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Julia heard the doorbell exactly at 7. 'Well, that is actually typical for him – always perfectly on time', she thought. She had been ready for at least 15 minutes. She was so nervous that she answered the door herself. There was somebody at the door, but she could only guess that it was William, because his face was obscured by a huge bouquet of red roses. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Good evening, Doctor."

"Good evening my mysterious man. Will you please give me those flowers so I can see your face, or shall we remain separated by them forever?"

"You were being very impatient, young lady", teased William as gave her the bouquet.

She took the flowers and went to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

'Flowers? When did he become a romantic? Oh, maybe, is he? No, he's not. It's too soon. He never acted fast when it came to our relationship, before but who knows...?'

When she returned with the vase she brought her bag with her. The Detective noticed she had put one of the roses in her hair. She was wearing the same red dress, she wore the last time they went to the restaurant. Even her hair looked similar. But tonight she was so beautiful it took his breath away. There was something about her eyes, her smile – it all looked so... carefree.

"You look stunning!"

"I must say, you don't look bad yourself, Detective. Put this rose in your buttonhole..."

"I'm glad you approve, Doctor."

"Indeed I do... ", she stepped a closer to smiling flirtatiously.

He felt the overpowering scent of her skin mixed with her perfume. He just wanted to kiss her. He didn't care who saw them, but he had to control himself. Soon, he would be able to kiss her without restraint.

"So will you tell me now, where we are going?"

"No Julia, you will see for yourself."

"William! How did you manage to get the reservation here so quickly! Last time we had to wait over a week!"

"Someone said I am The Great Detective Murdoch, right?"

"I can't recognise you today William. Where did you hide that careless alter ego for all those years?"

"May I take your order, please? Interrupted the waiter."

Julia was so nervous. 'We've had dessert and still nothing. Maybe I was right and it will take some more time before he asks again, I just hope it's not too much longer.' she thought.

"Julia." She realized he was talking.

"Yes, William"

"I wanted to ask you something, Julia."

Her heart soared. I had it wrong, he is going to ask me, now, she hoped.

William noticed the change in her expression. 'She probably thinks I am going to propose, but not yet, Julia. I like taking charge of the situation now that we are completely free. Of course I don't like having to control my emotions, but hopefully I won't have to do that long...

"Would you care to join me for a walk in the park?"

"Oh! Of course William." Julia was surprised and she didn't manage to hide her disappointment.

Doctor and Detective didn't talk on the carriage ride to the park. Each of them was preoccupied by their own thoughts.. As they walked through the dimly lit park, they found themselves alone. It was lovely to talk about anything and everything, and it felt so much like a few years ago when they started seeing each other. All in all, they preferred their lives now; they were certain about each other's feelings and they were stronger than ever. Julia reminded herself of that night when they were looking for green fairies and instead found love. She giggled softly.

"What is it you find amusing, Julia? "

"Oh, nothing. Just memories."

"Speaking of memories..." He said stopping next to a big tree "Do you remember this place?" He asked in a mysterious voice.

"Should I have? I can't see much of anything in this darkness. The only thing I can see is that we are in the park."

"That time it was dark too." his voice was playful this time

"William?"

"Well, maybe this will refresh your memory, Doctor." He reached behind the tree and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of absinth.

"William! I thought you drink only on special occasions?"

"And what makes you think this is not a special moment?"

She was completely confused now..

"I brought you hear for a reason, Julia." Looking directly into her eyes he whispered. "I wanted to remember our first kiss."

She stepped closer to him. "As far as I can remember there were many kisses, not just one, Detective."

"Indeed Julia" Detective's voice sounded a little shaky, "But that's not what I was hoping to talk about. I wanted to ask you... "

**TBC**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Don't kill me! Next chapter is already written and will be published soon. I only wanted to build a little bit of tension. Anyway, I hope you liked it. __**Please**__**leave me a comment.**_

_**Once again I want to help Ethelfreda for her enormous help with correcting my mistakes!**_


	4. THE question

_This chapter may be the last one, but don't have to be. It all depends on what and how will things happen in season's finale and on your reviews. Let me know if you want this story to be continued. Anyway, thank you for reading it!_

_**This chapter was also corrected by Ethelfreda and I want to thank her for her big help!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Indeed Julia" Detective's voice sounded a little shaky, "But that's not what I was hoping to talk about. I wanted to ask you..." Kneeling he pulled a small box from his pocket. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Dr. Julia Ogden, will you marry me?" A little, silver box was now open and if Julia's eyes were not full of tears she would see beautiful engagement ring in it.

"Yes!" her voice was barely a whisper. Then is a trembling but clear voice: "Yes! Yes of course I will marry you!"

William rose and kissed her passionately. She responded just as passionately, and when they looked into each other's eyes they both laughed.

"Try it on" whispered William putting the ring on her finger.

"Oh William! It is so beautiful!" The ring fit perfectly.

She leaned against the tree; their kisses somehow more passionate than they had ever been before. They forgot everything around them for a while, and only stopped when they had to catch their breath.

"When are we getting married?"

"As soon as possible, Doctor". he grinned and began to kiss her again

"When will that be William?" –she chugged at the earliest opportunity still trying to catch her breath after another passionate and long kiss.

"I was right saying that you are a very inpatient young lady." A delighted William whispered before he tried to kiss her once more.

"But I mean it, William. I don't want to wait even a day longer!"

"Well I don't think it will be possible to get married tomorrow. It's going to take at least three weeks to arrange everything in church and courthouse."

"So in three weeks then!" Julia giggled.

Their eyes filled with tears of happiness. It was very late by the time they started home.

"It's good I decided not to open this bottle of absinth." said Detective when they arrived on the street where she lived.

"Why William?" enquired Julia "Do you suppose you'd lose your self-control?" her voice was a little bit provocative

"I'm not afraid Julia." he said "I know it." he added not looking in her eyes.

Julia was shocked. It was the first time William talked about his passions and desires so openly. She didn't say anything, but instead held his arm more tightly. "It's only three weeks" – she wanted to say, but she knew it would be too bold and he'd feel even more embarrassed than he did now. His words made her wonder about their wedding night. They had not consummated their love, but she knew the reasons for that were his religion and morals. She blushed at the memory of that night in the park when they got drunk.

"How close it was then" she thought. 'And that two nights at the Quinn's Hotel. He tried to conceal it, but I can imagine how hard it was for him not to brake his rules. I know because it was very hard for me too.'

"Here we are." said Detective when they reached her house

"I wish, we didn't have to say 'good bye' any more."

"I know, Julia." he made this simple phrase full of meanings "I think you should make use of your holiday and not get back to work tomorrow." he added after a few seconds.

"Isn't our case over, detective?" she asked teasingly "I thought we caught our criminal. And maybe you want to start arranging our wedding?"

"Yes Doctor, that too but I'd also like to introduce my fiancée to my colleagues."

Julia smiled at widely when he called her his fiancée. It took him eight long years of acquaintance to do so, but during those years their friendship turned into the deepest love. She hadn't even thought such a great love was possible. But it was and she had the honour of experiencing it.

"Well, I think, I'd like my colleagues to meet my fiancé as well."

"I will pick you up in the morning, Julia." said William and kissed her.

"I really need to go now." he said after that one good-night-kiss transformed into a series of greedy kisses.

"I know, William."

"Good night, my darling fiancée." he kissed once more.

"Good night."

Julia's heart melted when he called "his darling fiancé". She saw him going away. 'Only three weeks' she thought and sighted with delight.

Detective Murdoch was coming back home. He felt her look at him, but he didn't look back, he knew he would turn back if he saw her again. It was a little bit chilly, but he didn't feel that. William Murdoch was walking down the street and for the first time in his life he was that certain he would be happy for the rest of his life.

(probably) **THE END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thank you for reading this story. Your kind reviews made me feel so happy! Please let me know it you'd like me to continue this story. As I wrote above, it depends on what we'll see in a few hours (I will write about the preparations to the wedding in "What happened next?:Death of Dr. Ogden" if we'll see the proposal)but also on your comments! I want to thank also those, who didn't leave me any comments but read this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Oh! I've almost forgot! Ethelfreda was so kind to correct previous chapters. I don't have much time now (I just really wanted to publish my own version of proposal before we (hopefully) will see it in episode 18), so I'll post corrected chapters probably not later than in 2 weeks time, so make sure to read them !_


	5. Julia's thoughts

_I'm back after a long break (I wasn't lazy , I had just had school leaving exams). Thank you for all of the reviews – each of them makes my day!_

_This chapter was corrected by Ethelfreda. (Check chapters 1 and 2, now I posted the corrected versions of them)_

_Please R&R!_

* * *

She entered her home only after William... No, not William – her fiancé disappeared in the darkness of that delightful night. Julia locked the door and leaned against it. Her heart was not broken like the last time she did this. At this time she was as happy as ever. The young doctor sighed. There was no doubt she won't sleep a lot this night, she had so much to think about. She hoped her fiancé wouldn't arrive too early in the morning...

Not knowing how, Julia found herself wearing her nightdress, sitting by her desk and looking out the window, but she didn't see beyond the glass. Her mind was occupied by thousands of thoughts. She reminded herself how she felt when Darcy proposed her. She thought she was happy then – or rather she tried to convince herself about that. She loved Darcy, she really did. Or maybe she didn't? She probably felt, she could have fallen in love with him if she only hadn't known William Murdoch.

She grinned when she thought about him. Eight years... hmmm, could it really be eight years? Yes it could. It didn't have to be if he had only... No, again she was mistaken. Julia was an exceptional doctor, but in her love life she was the queen of mistakes! First there was that thoughtless romance at college. Then abortion... Her eyes immediately welled with tears. Oh, Lord! If she could only turn the clock back! How could she ever have told William she hadn't regretted it? There was nothing she regretted more! Not only because she discovered it made her infertile, no, she wished she had born that innocent creature. It could be adopted, have a family, and a life that she had taken away from her own baby. How could she? What a monster she had been not to regret it?! – Julia was now crying hard– But William would not like her to blame herself now, after so many years. It's the night of her engagement, she can't cry! What was she thinking of? Oh yes, her mistakes...

She decided sacrifice herself for William not asking him if that was what he wanted. And later, when dear Ruby had told her about his intended proposal she was too afraid he would reject her if she spoke with him in person. How stupid she was! She should have known he respected her decisions too much to question them. But if she could have only looked into his eyes, she would have known, she was sure of it!

Then, she was not able to lie in order to annul her marriage with Darcy. Since when did she have such strong morals? What an idiot she was! Darcy agreed to the annulment so he agreed to her lie too, so where was the problem, then? She was not a saint, she was not William Murdoch for goodness sake! Williammm...

His name led her to another topic. She lay on her bed. In about three weeks she's going to share her bed with William. How wonderful it will be to finally let all her passions speak for her! But... – Julia giggled – it will be quite funny. She was not very experienced – her romance didn't teach her a lot and her marriage... Well, let's say that that part of her relationship with Darcy was not very satisfying and less frequent the longer they were married. But William? Did he have any experience with women? Was it possible? On that night when they were enchanted by 'the green fairies' he didn't seem shy or insecure.. No! It could not be! He was always a devoted catholic. – Julia was now sure he was a virgin – Yet, she wasn't afraid that their marriage life would suffer because of that. His kisses were so passionate, so... – she couldn't find the right word - They were just the best kisses she had ever experienced. Every time their lips touched, every time he encircled her waist with his hands, every time he let himself look at her when they were alone, she felt he desired her. – Julia blushed - Oh yes, William Murdoch, the most wonderful man ever to walk on Earth, who she was lucky enough to know her fiancé desired her! A little later Julia was unaware that her eyes closed as she fell asleep because the evening was both exciting and exhausting and it left her with so much to think about.

**TBC**


End file.
